Katy
Katy is Hazel and Matt's cat and is a white Persian kitten. She is one of Hazel's pets, the others being Charlie, Bunny, Bruno and Goldie. Appearance Katy has white fur and blue-green eyes. Personality She can be quite moody and lazy just like an ordinary cat and is even naughty too. She will not eat something she dislikes. She will growl if she hates something, which means she is defiant. She have a friend Bubble Kitty's Owner the African Female Lobster for Katy she takes my new friend to give the a newest in Africa and come back Likes * Sleep * Spa Bath * Fish * Being dressed up Hates * Taking baths Coverage Baby Hazel Thanksgiving Day Katy appeared in level 1. She is sleeping and is awaken by the wind. Baby Hazel Christmas Time Katy ruined the presents in level 1. Later, she played the red Christmas ball with Honey Bunny. In Level 2, she rode the sled and fell. She also destroyed a snowball. In level 4, she received a present. Baby Hazel New Year Party Katy tried to get the fish in level 2. Baby Hazel placed a milk bowl so that it distracts her. Baby Hazel Craft Time Katy watched Baby Hazel as she was crafting in level 2 and 3. She played a ball with Baby Hazel. Baby Hazel Newborn Baby Katy appeared in level 1. She jumped on Matt's crib and made Baby Hazel mad. Baby Hazel Naughty Cat In level 1, Katy was sleeping and dreamed of catching a mouse. She got woken up by Budgie and became angry. She tried to hurt him by making the cage fall. When Baby Hazel arrived, she hid under the bed but was found after a few moments. She said she wanted to sleep more and Baby Hazel allowed that. Baby Hazel woke her up but she became angry. She refused to go in the bath before knowing that she could eat a fish. She jumped into the bath after seeing her mouse toy. She was washed by Baby Hazel In level 2, Katy was dried up by Baby Hazel. She became angry very often so Baby Hazel had to calm her down. She was exasperated when she saw that she was messing around in the mirror. After Baby Hazel combed her hair, she felt happy. In level 3, Katy expected a fish in her pet bowl. She was angry when she didn't see anything. She refused to drink the milk as well. However, she ate the fish. Baby Hazel played catch with her. After that, she went to get the fish but was stopped by Baby Hazel. She felt sad afterwards and played with the ball by herself. After a ball of wool rolled to her, she played with it and made a mess. Baby Hazel Fluffy Cat She doesn't get along with Fluffy until the end. Baby Hazel Flower Girl 2 In Baby Hazel Flower Girl 2, Katy is seen at the dress shop and the party restaurant, wearing a white pet gown/white pet dress. Trivia * Despite being a cat, Katy can talk. * She is scared of wind. * Katy is meowing in the games. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets